<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>aurora by hyoonlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063463">aurora</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoonlight/pseuds/hyoonlight'>hyoonlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cancer, Cute, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, i love them, san is oblivious and so is yunho, someone please be their wingman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyoonlight/pseuds/hyoonlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"take me to the rooftop?"</p><p>choi san didn't expect his life to take a turn like this. but when he looks at jung wooyoung, the loudest yet most well-liked boy in school, he forgets about the rest of the world, except for them, and them alone.</p><p>the rooftop was their safe space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i just can't stop myself from falling for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woah hi there thanks for clicking this so uh,,<br/>sorry if i don't update often</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>san's feet held his weight surprisingly lightly as he almost skipped his way to his first dance class. he paid no mind to the long and crowded halls, for they held no interest in him at the moment. his brain was more focused on the exciting hour that lay ahead of him, which he could not delay any longer.</p><p>he always had a slight interest in dance, which was fueled by his love for music. every time he put yet another inspiring and beautiful piece on play through his speakers at home, he couldn't help the urge to get up and move. his mother always told him that he was the most graceful person that she had ever known, and encouraged him to take this class.</p><p>san's mother was another reason he was doing this. he did it half for himself, and half for her. san had heard the news of her cancer, which she had been diagnosed with a few months ago, and he wanted to show her what he was capable of. both the doctors and san himself knew she wouldn't make it, and that wasn't a secret. but he didn't want to disappoint her, so he'd been spending the months making sure she was comfortable and happy.</p><p>he had also spent the past few months working, trying to provide for the both of them. since she was off work because of treatment, they had been left with no other way to make ends meet.</p><p>however, to san's surprise, he wasn't stressed at all. yes, the workload was a lot, but he somehow found a serene calmness and a general relaxation through it all. maybe it was the fact that he had already been through so much with his father that nothing like this really bothered him, or maybe it was the fact that his father, though he's gone now, struck a fear so deep into san's heart that he still felt uncomfortable in that house.</p><p>either way, he had no problem with it. he kept up with his studies, and the money got san and his mother through each month. that was enough.</p><p>his job really wasn't anything special, either. he was a cashier at his local convenience store, which was a little bit ironic seeing as he didn't go out of his way to talk to people. somehow, though, his manager really favored him over the other workers. san didn't know if it was his soft personality or that he'd do whatever he was told, but it led him to keeping his job longer than the others.</p><p>school was also kind of boring, with the same students he saw every day. san picked up little things here and there to remember who everyone is, but he never tried to talk to them. to san that was too much work, and he had other stuff to worry about other than a social life. they didn't pay attention to him anyways, and san kept his grades at a fairly high level to keep his job. that was just life for san, and it never bothered him.</p><p>finally reaching the door to his classroom, he smiled to himself. he was going to make the rest of high school worth it. he didn't want to feel sad anymore. the teacher's smile to him as he walked inside reassured him of exactly that. he didn't need any prescription drug, all he needed was his own brain.</p><p>as he walked in the large room, he noticed the sun shining on the motivational posters on the wall. if you imagined a generic dance room, this would probably match the exact description, with the large windows, the wooden floors, and the mirror placed on the entirety of the left wall. there were mats on the floor, as well, for one student each. san found one in a quiet spot in the back, and put his stuff with everyone else's.</p><p>the birds from outside the large window chirped despite the noise, which he barely heard. the wind gently moved the leaves, and san still felt happy. he smiled a little to himself before he heard someone sit down next to him.</p><p>"hello!" the voice had rung out for less than a second, and san already knew it was the school's number one moodmaker and sunshine, jeong yunho. yunho had a reputation for making everyone smile, and when he was down, so was the rest of the school. his voice was something that could be heard from miles away, too; and his smile was something that could heal any kind of wound.</p><p>not to mention, another well known student, song mingi, was absolutely whipped for him. everyone except yunho himself knew this to be completely true, which mingi even confirmed himself. but who could blame him? yunho was an angel on earth.</p><p>yet here he was, talking to san. yunho had the same bright smile, the same red-dusted cheeks, and the same soft eyes.</p><p>(a/n: did i mention that i love yunho?)</p><p>"hi," san managed to force out. he looked away, since he was still really shy around people, definitely ones that he didn't know. he thought that was really weird, considering he worked in retail. but his fear of being judged didn't go away, even with someone as sincere and caring as yunho.</p><p>yunho seemed to realize this. he immediately softened everything about him, from his smile to his posture. he had a special talent for knowing a lot about people even from their first greeting, and san was no different. this time yunho looked at him with genuine kindness, which was something san didn't get a lot of growing up.</p><p>san looked back at him and smiled as well, because yunho had a certain comfort to him. he knew how to make people feel better and more comfortable.</p><p>"are you new here? i haven't seen you before," yunho asked. san was taken aback by that, since he'd been in the same system for years. was he really that unnoticed? he thought people at least knew that he existed, not that he was a new student.</p><p>"i- no, i'm not," san said with a slight laugh. yunho raised his eyebrows and laughed as well. his laugh was like hearing the ocean's waves when you were on vacation and had nothing to worry about; it was peaceful and comforting. then again. yunho himself was comforting.</p><p>"oh, sorry, i must not have seen you before, then," yunho apologized. san was wondering if he just gained a friend, and the look in yunho's eyes only confirmed that thought. san felt warm inside, like he had actually felt happy instead of empty.</p><p>"so, what got you interested in dance?" yunho asked, showing genuine interest in the answer he would be given. san thought back to the time he'd dance for his mother as a child, and her compliments towards his graceful moves (well, graceful in the aspect of a child).</p><p>"i guess..." san paused to think of what he was going to say, "...it started with my mother." he looked down and smiled, remembering all of the fun and happy times he had with her. he still has fun with her, yes, but there's only a select few things you can do with your son while you're stuck in the hospital.</p><p>just then, the door busted open, and in walked jung wooyoung and song mingi. everyone knew them, and even the dance teacher was delighted to see that she had them in her class.</p><p>"i'm so ready for this!" wooyoung screamed, which earned a "yeah!" from mingi.</p><p>san noticed yunho look over towards the door and smile that dorky love smile he'd seen so many times in dramas. he laughed at yunho.</p><p>"shut it!" yunho said light-heartedly with a light whack on san's arm. san now had confirmation that the feelings between them were mutual, at least, but he still didn't know why they weren't making moves on each other. san thought they'd be really cute as a couple.</p><p>"oh! hey yunho!" mingi waved, and the boy mentioned waved back. even wooyoung rolled his eyes at mingi's voice suddenly getting more high-pitched. san had just met yunho, but he already wanted to become his wingman.</p><p>then something weird happened. wooyoung glanced at san, but then quickly turned his head. san noticed that the boy looked flushed afterwards, but didn't know why. it was a bit cold in the dance room, so maybe that was why, but wooyoung looked panicked.</p><p>however, yunho and mingi were too focused on each other to notice anything.</p><p>"alright!" the teacher got up as soon as the bell rang. for a class full of teenagers, san thought it was impressive that they all immediately focused on her. he guessed that they all took a deep interest in dance like he did.</p><p>"first of all, i'd like to talk about my expectations for this year," the teacher explained. san noticed wooyoung, again, weirdly sneaking glances at him. it didn't bother him, but he just wanted an explanation. no one ever took an interest in him like that.</p><p>"dude, i think-" was all mingi could get out of his mouth before he was quickly shut up by wooyoung, the boy in question. this confused san even more, but again, it wasn't a bother. san just thought he wanted to be friends.</p><p>(a/n: san you oblivious bitch...)</p><p>yunho looked at them both with furrowed brows. it apparently had confused him too.</p><p>"just don't worry about it," mingi finally said, with a smug look on his face. "he might tell you eventually." yunho seemed to get the point then, because his eyes immediately widened at the both of them. mingi put his finger over his mouth as a way to silence him.</p><p>however, san just shrugged it off.</p><p>the rest of the class seemed like it went by in minutes. all of the students in the room shuffled out the door to lunch, and san was hungry himself as well.</p><p>"hey, wanna stick with me through lunch?" yunho asked after catching up to the smaller boy. yunho might've been whipped for mingi, and san could see that yunho was absolutely gone, but he was still interested in being friends with san.</p><p>"ah, sure," san replied. san really didn't have anywhere else to go or sit, so he thought it would be worth it. plus, it was a change to his life. he would be fine if his every day stayed the same, but he also wanted something new.</p><p>"i usually sit with mingi and his friends," yunho explained. that was no surprise to san. "i hope you don't mind meeting new people like this." san smiled at yunho.</p><p>"no, i'll be fine," he assured. he didn't have a hard time talking to people, he just didn't try to keep up conversations. but this felt different. it actually felt like someone had a real interest in him, even if it was just platonic.</p><p>as they reached the lunchroom, san could hear where they would sit. the loud voices of wooyoung and mingi could probably be heard from miles away, and san had good hearing. yunho seemed to notice, too.</p><p>"god, you can hear them from here," he said with a laugh.</p><p>as they sat down at the table, everyone greeting yunho. but when they looked to san, they were a bit confused. mingi and wooyoung were apparently the only ones who knew who san was.</p><p>"hm? who are you?" one of the others, choi jongho, asked.</p><p>"ah, this is someone i met in dance class," yunho explained. "why don't you introduce yourself?" it was then that san realized no one even knew his name yet. all they knew about him was the fact he was in dance class with yunho, mingi, and wooyoung. he was a bit embarrassed by that, but shook it off.</p><p>"oh, right," san said, taking a breath before continuing, "my name is san. choi san." he smiled, which caught everyone off guard.</p><p>"oh my god!" mingi screamed, "he has dimples!" san was flushed instantly. no one paid attention to his looks, all they saw was his personality. this was the first time this had happened, aside from his mother calling them cute. but that was different, his mother was family. this was basically a stranger saying this.</p><p>wooyoung looked absolutely starstruck. it seemed like time froze from his eyes, and all he could see was the adorable, quiet, and undeniably pretty boy in front of him.</p><p>cute, san thought before he could catch himself. wait, what?</p><p>san shook the thought before he could really question it. maybe it was because he admired wooyoung's ability to start conversations, which he did. a lot. but this didn't feel like that, it felt different in a way he couldn't describe.</p><p>(a/n: god this is so predictable)</p><p>but again, for some reason he didn't question it.</p><p>"wait a minute," san heard someone say. he looked over beside wooyoung, where a blond boy who had been quiet the whole time sat. san knew him to be kang yeosang. "i think i've seen you before." yeosang studied san's face before coming to a conclusion.</p><p>"ah, you work at the convenience store, don't you?" he asked, sure that that was the answer, which it was.</p><p>"yes, i do," san replied. yeosang snapped his fingers.</p><p>"that's where i've seen you before. i work there too, just a different shift, so i rarely see you around. you seem to be really liked by the manager though," he added. san didn't want to brag, but as mentioned before, he was pretty well-liked. </p><p>"hm? wooyoung, are you alright?" yeosang asked, waving a hand in front of the boy's reddened face. wooyoung snapped back to reality with widened eyes, like he had just been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.</p><p>"huh?" was all the boy managed to get out of his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i think that cupid's up to something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fluff fluff fluff fluff AND DID I MENTION FLUFF?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"you know," yunho said as he was talking to san the next day, "you should really talk to wooyoung." the smaller boy looked up from his textbook confused, because what yunho just said had come from nowhere.</p>
<p>"i'm serious," he said after a few beats of silence. "you two would really hit it off well. opposites like you guys tend to gravitate towards each other," yunho explained. and when san thought about it, they technically were opposites. san wasn't well known like wooyoung, and was quiet a lot of the time, while wooyoung could probably be heard from miles away. </p>
<p>"i guess that's true," san replied, "but why so sudden? what made you think about it?"</p>
<p>"i don't know." san could tell yunho was obviously lying, but he didn't think about it too much. "i just thought i'd tell you." san nodded.</p>
<p>wooyoung seemed nice, and san wondered how much his life would change if he actually became close to him. would he be more well-known? would he finally have people other than his mom who care about him?</p>
<p>"maybe i will," san replied, smiling to himself. </p>
<p>"oh?" yunho stopped writing down the math problems he was practicing to look at san and raise an eyebrow. "what's that smile for, huh?" after san realized what he was implying, he had become as red as a rose. </p>
<p>"what- what is that supposed to mean?" he asked with a giggle. "come on, it isn't like that. it's just nice to have someone other than my mom who cares about me once in a while."</p>
<p>"ah, i'm just kidding. i know," yunho said, laughing. "i was like that too, once."</p>
<p>it's weird for someone as outgoing and loud as yunho to admit that he was once like san. it's like a serial killer going around and telling people they volunteer at shelters to help people; you just don't see it often. san was surprised a bit himself.</p>
<p>"wait really?" he asked. "so, you're telling me that the most outgoing person in this school," and probably the whole city, san thought to himself, "didn't know anyone at one point?"</p>
<p>yunho nodded. "i know, it sounds weird, doesn't it?"</p>
<p>"it does," san said, closing his textbook. he could feel his brain turning to mush, so he figured it would be a good time to stop and save it. he needed a break, and it looked like yunho did, too. he could see yunho's furrowed eyebrows stop at one problem, and he looked ready to give up.</p>
<p>"do you want to take a break?" yunho said in a whine, trying not to cry looking at the complicated math on the table in front of him. he said exactly what san was thinking. </p>
<p>"definitely," san replied. "my brain is turning to goo." <em><strong>(a/n: and so is mine trying to write at 7 in the morning)</strong></em> with that, both of the boys got up from where they were sitting and grabbed their stuff. yunho had something in mind for a break, and it sure was sweet.</p>
<p>"so this is what you were thinking," san said as he laid eyes on the ice cream shop slowly approaching them. he hadn't been to that place in years, only once or twice when he was way younger. </p>
<p>"yep! i was kind of hungry, but you don't have to get anything if you don't want it," yunho assured, looking down at the other. san pulled out his pocket money and counted it. he had enough for something not too fancy, and his stomach felt like it was as empty as it had ever been at that moment. </p>
<p>"i think i'll just get something cheap," san replied. "i don't have that much with me right now." yunho looked at the money and laughed.</p>
<p>"i'll pay for you if you want something else," he offered. san looked at him with wide eyes, like it was something that no one had ever done for anyone before.</p>
<p>"are you serious?" he asked. yunho nodded at him and smiled.</p>
<p>"yes, of course," he said. "you're my friend! if you don't have enough money, i got you!" san laughed. why was he so surprised? he'd seen this all the time in dramas, it just had never happened to him. </p>
<p>"plus," yunho added, "i think mingi and wooyoung might be here too." san swore he saw yunho's eyes sparkle when he said mingi's name. god, they're going to be insufferable, he thought, why can't i have someone like that?</p>
<p>as they walked inside, san laid eyes on the boys mentioned just seconds before.</p>
<p>"yunho! san! hey!" mingi shouted. both of the boys waved at him, and mingi waved back before calling for them to sit with him and wooyoung. </p>
<p>"ah, let me go order." yunho looked at san. "what do you want, san?" san thought about the question for a second before answering. </p>
<p>"vanilla will be fine," he finally said. yunho looked at him with confusion before finally shrugging and going to order for them. </p>
<p>“oh my god mingi,” wooyoung whisper-shouted, looking wide-eyed at him. “did you see the way he looked at you?! he’s whipped.”</p>
<p>“i think we all know that much,” san added on. both of them looked at san with shocked expressions, as if they didn’t expect everyone to know they had a thing for each other. </p>
<p>“what? it’s obvious,” san explained. the other two nodded. it really was. san knew from the first time yunho looked at mingi that he was completely gone, and vice versa.</p>
<p>“i mean i guess it is,” wooyoung said. “they’re both head over heels for each other.” both wooyoung and san giggled as mingi blushed and pouted.</p>
<p>“hey,” he shouted. he crossed his arms in front of his chest and acted mad, though all of the boys knew that mingi couldn’t be mad at anyone. and even if he was, it would’ve took a lot to get him even slightly angry. that was just mingi’s personality; he could never hurt a fly, even if he was the most intimidating person you’d meet (which, he was; but that thought disappears quickly once you find out his nickname is “princess mingi”).</p>
<p>“alright, i’m back.” yunho gave san his ice cream and sat down next to mingi.</p>
<p>“wait a minute,” mingi said. “i don’t think any of us, besides yunho of course, have introduced ourselves to san,” he pointed out.</p>
<p>“hm, you’re right,” wooyoung said, turning to the boy mentioned by mingi. “i’m-”</p>
<p>“jung wooyoung,” san cut off. wooyoung blinked, and apparently, he didn’t know exactly how well-known he was. he didn’t know that san knew him, or even his name.</p>
<p>“how did you-” he said, with furrowed eyebrows. san smiled.</p>
<p>“everyone at school knows your name,” he pointed out. wooyoung nodded, now feeling a little stupid that he was so shocked. “don’t worry about it, though, i’m not even sure you knew i existed before you met me.” mingi coughed at that comment. </p>
<p>“yeah... didn’t know who you were...” san looked at yunho, who’s eyes were widened and was laughing slightly.</p>
<p>“what is that supposed to mean?” he asked. yunho just laughed at san, not knowing how confused the boy really was. san laughed too, wondering if it was all a joke. </p>
<p>“it’s nothing, dude,” mingi said, patting him on the back. “absolutely nothing.” san didn’t believe him. the tone of his voice gave away the lie. how did wooyoung know who san was, and yunho didn’t? san didn’t have any classes with him beforehand.</p>
<p>san decided to not worry about it to much, and to just focus on the happiness of the time spent with his new friends. because he was happy, and he wasn’t lonely. he finally had someone other than his mother to care about him and check up on him every so often. </p>
<p>maybe this year will be the start of a good life, san thought. and he hoped to the high ends of heaven that it was true. because this was the start of his happiness, and he hoped he’d be here forever. <strong><em>(a/n: hoo boy. you’re in for a ride, san. you poor, poor, unsuspecting soul...)</em></strong></p>
<p>the rest of the time spent in the ice cream shop was filled with laughter, anecdotes, life stories, and overall enjoying the time they all spent around each other. san almost didn’t want to leave, even though it was getting late, and the sun was about to set. wooyoung, however, had another idea for san.</p>
<p>“hey san,” he said, tapping the boy on the shoulder. san turned around to see what he wanted. “follow me.”</p>
<p>“why?” san asked, confused.</p>
<p>“i want to show you something.” wooyoung took his hand and they both started walking together, in the direction of their school. san wondered what wooyoung wanted to show him, especially if it was near the school. the area around the school didn’t have anything special, so what was it that wooyoung wanted to show him? </p>
<p>“why are we going towards the school?” san asked, genuinely curious. wooyoung turned to him and smiled.</p>
<p>“the school rooftop, to be exact,” he replied. “have you ever looked at the sky from the roof?” san thought about it for a second. he was always asleep by the time the sun set, so he never got a chance to.</p>
<p>“no,” san answered. “what’s so special about it?”</p>
<p>“you’ll see,” wooyoung said, and smiled wider. his smile was contagious, so san ended up smiling, too.</p>
<p>cute, wooyoung thought. he wasn’t afraid of that thought, unlike san.</p>
<p>“i have a way we can get up there without going inside,” wooyoung explained. he gestured to the high fence behind the back of the school and asked, “can you climb?”</p>
<p>san nodded. his childhood taught him how to climb trees and stay hidden, so he had no problem climbing a fence.</p>
<p>“good,” wooyoung said. “once we get to the top of the fence, we climb onto the large tree in front of it, and then to the roof.” san complied.</p>
<p>the fence creaked a little bit, but it was a metal one, so it was normal. san’s soft hands scraped against the slightly rusted lines, and he pulled himself up little by little. wooyoung was evidently used to climbing like this, because he was already way ahead of san.</p>
<p>after getting onto the rooftop, wooyoung grabbed the other boy’s hand and led him to a spot on the front of the school. they both sat on the ledge in front of them, and wooyoung pointed up.</p>
<p>“it’s called an aurora,” he said. “it shows here every night.” </p>
<p>san was amazed by the sight in front of him. the eyelash-like lines were pink and teal, along with the white scattered dots that he knew to be the stars. his eyes shined as he took it all in, not even knowing wooyoung’s eyes weren’t watching it, as well. wooyoung’s sight was looking at something else; something that was sitting right beside him, eyes on the aurora. that something else, or someone else, was just as beautiful.</p>
<p>“do you like it?” he asked san, who’s smile was wider than anything he’d seen from him so far. san nodded, not being able to look away or even blink. wooyoung didn’t blame him. the first time he was up on the roof, he had the exact same reaction.</p>
<p>“how did you know to show me this?” san asked, with his eyes still filled with the wondrous sight in the dark night sky. wooyoung shrugged.</p>
<p>“just a suspicion.” wooyoung smiled to himself as he pulled his eyes towards the colorful sight.</p>
<p>san finally looked at him, with his dimples looking miles deep. wooyoung looked back, and smiled wider. both of them broke out in soft giggles.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>it had seemed like hours passed, but it had only been about ten minutes on the roof before they both decided to head home. san wanted to stay up there forever, and just stare at the sky endlessly. but he had to get home and sleep because of work in the morning, which wasn’t that bad, so he didn’t have that much of a hard time getting himself home.</p>
<p>“want to walk home with me?” san asked. “i don’t know where your house is, but mine is over there.” he pointed in the general direction of where he had been living for his entire life as far as he knew. </p>
<p>“sure, my house is in that direction too,” wooyoung said. “but i’d also walk there with you even if it wasn’t.” they both smiled at that remark.</p>
<p>“alright, let’s go then,” san said.</p>
<p>the walk there took shorter than san realized. when he got to his door, he didn’t even know how much time had passed, because he spent the entire time talking to wooyoung. and he enjoyed talking to him, even though they hadn’t said a word to each other before that day. wooyoung liked talking to san, as well, because it seemed like the whole world, including the one inside his head, got quiet. the world was always loud, at least to wooyoung, which he thought was a little ironic.</p>
<p>they stood in front of sans house, just staring at each other, because neither one of them wanted to leave and stop the moment. san’s eyes glistened in the moonlight, and wooyoung almost wanted to take his face in his own hands, and stare at it for a long while.</p>
<p>he didn’t though, and as they both said their goodbyes, looked back to get a last glance at the other. they smiled, and san closed the door behind him, as one thought entered his head.</p>
<p><em>i can’t wait for tomorrow.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>san is going to work, but has surprises ahead of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know it's been more than a week and i'm sorry this one is so short just hang with me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the sun seemed brighter than ever on san’s walk to work the next morning. the skip in his step was almost noticeable, and was smiling to himself as he thought of the days to come. he had never felt a feeling like this in his years on this earth, and he’d do anything not to lose it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>however, that was something he had tried not to focus on; at least not at that moment. he had work to do, and desperately had to support both himself and his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>his hand reached for the door, and the bell on the other side rung to signify that someone just entered the small building. waiting for him at the desk was his manager, along with yeosang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh, hey san.” yeosang looked up to see the blond-haired boy, and smiled. san smiled back, but was a bit confused on why yeosang was even there. don’t we have different shifts? san asked himself, unsure about the day ahead of him as he stepped closer and itched to ask what was going on, hoping that he’d get an answer; at least from his manager, who seemed to be perfectly fine at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i see you two know each other,” the manager said, looking back and forth in between the two as they both nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, we met a few days ago,” san said, who still had not a clue what was going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ah, then this won’t be a problem.” he took a breath before finally explaining things and clearing the confusion that hung in the air like a heavy silence. “i needed some extra help today back in the supply room, so i had yeosang come in and help me.” san nodded. that would make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’ll still be working the register, though,” the manager said. “and since yeosang is here as well, he can help you, since we've already finished in the supply room.” san smiled. it got lonely in that store sometimes, so it felt nice to finally have someone with him who he could maybe talk to, and the day could go by quicker, and not like a turtle crossing in the middle of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“seems alright to me,” yeosang said as he moved over to leave room for san at the register.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the manager got up and headed back to her office. “well, alright then, i’ll see you guys when your shift is over!” she waved both of them bye, and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i really wasn’t expecting this today,” san said, as he sat on the stool left for the employees so their legs wouldn’t get tired. yeosang nodded as he pulled another chair up and rested his arms on the counter in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, i didn’t even know you worked today,” he explained, “because i usually work tomorrow’s shift.” san nodded, now having new knowledge of who actually works tomorrow; the sunday shifts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“so anyways, why did wooyoung come to me last night with a lovestruck look in his eye?” san froze. his eyes widened, and his face reddened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what- what are you talking about?” san asked, avoiding yeosangs gaze so he wouldn’t know anything about san’s feelings. if i even have feelings for him, san told himself. he didn’t know what that feeling was. he didn’t know what left his stomach twisting and fluttery, or what left his face burning hot like an oven, or what even left his mind unable to think about anything else other than that black-haired boy; the one who took him to see the aurora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang looked at him with a knowing smile, and san tried to look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“it’s nothing yeosang,” san said, but his words didn’t quite convince the boy standing beside him, who’s grin was almost ear to ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what happened?” yeosang asked, wanting to know more about what went down last night. san blushed harder as yeosang leaned in closer, hoping to hear the answer he wished for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he took me to see the aurora,” san said in a voice quieter than yeosang’s. the boy raised his eyebrows at san, with a semi-shocked look on his face, almost like it wasn’t the answer he was expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he did?” he asked, mouth gaping. san looked at him confused, because what was so special about showing someone something they had never seen before? wasn’t it something that friends did? or was it something for people who were more than friends?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>the thought of that last sentence made san’s heart do things that he didn’t know was possible. san only smiled at yeosang, however, and he hope the boy took the smile as a confirmation for his question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“oh my god, san!” san looked at him yet again with the same confused face, still not knowing why this was such a big deal for san.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he hasn’t taken anyone up there except for you,” yeosang pointed out, “not even me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>san still didn’t know why yeosang was so freaked out about it. “and what’s so special about it? i’d just never seen it before,” san explained to yeosang, who refused to give up in pressing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yes, but,” yeosang paused for a few seconds, unsure if he should tell san or not. wooyoung would surely murder him and bury his body six feet under. but san deserved to know, so yeosang decided that death was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“he told me he’d only take people he loved,” he finally said. san’s knees felt weak, even though he was sitting down. his face seemed to get impossibly more hot, and this time, yeosang noticed the redness in his face that was somehow not obvious beforehand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“why are you blushing?” yeosang asked with the cocky smile still lying on his face. san just laughed off the question, because he still wasn’t 100% sure about his feelings towards wooyoung. yeosang must’ve understood it, because he just laughed too, and changed the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you liking the dance class?” he asked san, wanting a genuine answer from him. san looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah, it’s fun,” he said. “i’ve always loved dancing, this is just a confirmation.” he laughed yet again. yeosang nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i’ve always loved dancing, too,” he said to san, thinking back to all the times his parents recorded a tinier him putting on a show for the family. “it brings me comfort for some reason, and i use it as an outlet for my emotions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“same here,” san told him. “it’s like writing or drawing; dancing is a form of self expression, and i guess that’s why so many people use it in that way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“that’s it,” he said, looking at san. “that’s exactly why it comforts me.” yeosang smiled softly. san nodded and again thought of his childhood, where dancing was his escape from his father's sharp words and violent personality. he'd dance and dance until his legs gave out from under him, or until his father busted into the room to take out his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dancing felt like san's safe space, but when he thinks of safe space, another thought entered his head at that moment. that school rooftop was now another place he could go if he felt sad; it comforted him not only because of the beauty of the night sky, but also because up there, he wouldn't be alone. he actually had someone to comfort him; someone he could talk to without worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and just as he thought of the boy's name, he walked into the store to the surprise of both san and yeosang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wooyoung?" yeosang called, nudging san in the side, which wooyoung didn't notice. san glared at him for only a moment, then turned his attention to the smiling boy approaching them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"wooyoung!" san said excitedly, with the smile on his face as big as wooyoung's. wooyoung laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"god, i know i saw you yesterday, but it feels like forever since," wooyoung admitted, causing yeosang to squint suspiciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i know!" both of them just stared for a moment, taking each other's facial features in and admiring each other's beauty. yeosang wanted to push san right then and there to make them kiss, but he didn't want to die yet. he just stood there staring at the counter and wishing to be somewhere else, where the tension was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"so why are you here?" san finally asked, while he rested his elbows on the counter in front of him and looked up at the other boy with adoring eyes. wooyoung looked down to him and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i honestly came here for a midday snack," he answered. "but i think i found something way more important to me." san smiled, not knowing he meant that in a romantic way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>yeosang groaned and got up from his chair. "if you two are going to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>i'll be back in the supply room again." he headed towards the mentioned door, leaving the other two with confused looks on both of their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i wonder what that was about," said said, looking towards the door that made a soft clicking noise. wooyoung shrugged and went to get a bag of chips before placing them on the counter to pay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i won't bother you while you're at work though," wooyoung said to the disappointment of san. san wanted to talk to him more, but he was at work, so he understood wooyoung not wanting to interfere with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"by the way, i don't think i have your number yet," wooyoung added as san gave him back the chips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"yeah, i don't think i gave it to you," san replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"here," wooyoung said, quickly scribbling on a piece of loose paper and handing it to san. "here's mine. text me when you get the chance!" he said with a wave goodbye. san waved back, and didn't look away until wooyoung was completely out of sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>san smiled and thought of all the sleepless nights to come talking to wooyoung. he was happy with that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>